Rosa & I
by kha111
Summary: Two lovers in Unova desperate for love finally finds each other and hope to spend a lifetime of love together.


**Chapter 1: The Stroll**

It was me and Rosa roaming Unova as always. We were perfect for each other from the start. I'm a graduate of Hoenn State College and I've only been in Unova for two years. Hard to believe that Unova has been declared as the capital of the Pokemon world, whilst Hoenn was before arriving in Unova. Recently, I have met this girl that I've been seeing all over Unova now. In the main Unova, not the greater Unova region which is Unova State. Her name is Rosa. She has brown, beautiful and majestic hair like a running chocolate fountain. Her chest is the perfect size and her body is slim, and fitting. She's around my height 5'10 and is the best thing on Earth i've ever laid eyes on. 6 months ago, that's when we started dating each other. I was in the newly expanded Castelia City and I was at the mall hanging out with two close friends that flew into Unova from Hoenn. We were window shopping at a haberdashery on the 10th floor and she walked past me, smiling at me. I looked up in her direction as she waved goodbye at me with a latte in her hand. When I saw her up close and personal for the first time, it blew me away. I wanted to talk to her, but I was shy. I had an idea of where she was going, but no guarantee. I gathered up my best friends and we went to the food court to grab a bite. I bought a Unova-Works hotdog and a medium sized soda. I sat at the table with my best friends, who were busy stuffing their faces with greasy and fatty fast food. I looked around the food court for a while and I saw Rosa again. She was over there ordering her food and no later sat at a table across from me. I got very nervous when she sat down from one table across from me. She looked up and smiled at me with full teeth. Her beautiful face and the black eyeliner she was wearing blew me away. It was like my soul was snatched out my shirt. It was the prettiest makeup I've ever seen on a girl like that, and it was getting me good. She kept watching me cheerfully; like she wanted to be with me. I took a deep breath, swallowed my spit and sat at the table where she was sitting. At first, I was nervous but I made small talk. "Hi, how are you? I believe we've met before." I said, calmly and with full confidence. "Yeah, we sure did. I was on my journey at the time. Glad to see you again errr... I never caught your name, what's your name?" She said happily. "Garry, The name's Garry." I replied. "Oh, Garry. That's a nice name. Hey, since we kept running into each other, we've never mingled. Do you have a cell phone number?" She said. "Yeah, I'll write it down for you." I replied. I reach into my pocket and write my number on the back of a receipt and I hand it to her. "Thanks, Ill call you tonight, okay?" She says nicely. "Ok, I'll look forward to your call." I reply. She smiles back at me while walking away from the food court.

**Chapter 2: The Call**

I arrive in my apartment in Aspertia City and I play Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 on my Xbox 360 for a couple hours. Afterwards, I cook me some chicken salad and eat while watching the local news channel. My cell phone went off with a cell phone number I've never seen and it says Cell Phone Unova Region and the number at the bottom. I pick it up and answer it. "Hello, who's this calling?" I asked suspiciously. "It's Rosa, why get all suspicious, hehehe? Don't know what number I've called from?" She says. "Oh, I thought it was another bill collector. Anyways, how are you? How's things coming along?" I reply. "Fine, pretty good so far. You know? Since the mayor has cracked down on midnight curfew for teens and young kids, crime rates involving kids has went down. Besides, good. Laying down, about to go to sleep." Rosa says faintly. "Yeah, supposed so. You know...um, are you...um...busy on Saturday night?"I asked, while punching myself for asking that. "No...why, what's up?" She replies. "This may seem awkward, but-" I said, while being cut off by Rosa. "Nothing is awkward about you. I think you're a great guy. Ask me."Rosa says with strong encouragement. "Will you go on a date with me?" I reply. "Sure, I would love that. Really." She says. "Ok.. I'll call you some other time, ok? I'm tired myself." I replied. "Okay, take care." She says. I hang up the phone and I jump all over the furniture in the living room in pure happiness. I then go to bed, dreaming of victory in my sleep.

**Chapter 3: First Date**

Days fly pass until Saturday, when I go with Rosa on a date. I get up on a beautiful Saturday with the right amount of sunlight, Pidove singing in the breeze and Patrat playing in the fields. I rise from the bed to eat breakfast. As I pour cereal into a bowl, I think about how my date with Rosa will go. I sit down and eat and get ready for the day. I take a quick walk into my neighborhood, observing my surroundings. I go to the lookout and sit and enjoy the day. I would be sitting on the lookout until 6PM to get my outfit ready for my first date. I get out a black cardigan with a dress shirt, red tie, gray slacks and black dress shoes. I dress myself right and I realized that this is my outfit I would wear to a funeral, so I changed into something urban, but stylish. Rosa sent me a text saying: "Meet me in Castelia City. XOX-Rosa". I catch a cab to Castelia and meet her on Mode Street. I seen her, my heart almost jumped out of my chest. Her soft, brown, long hair into a ponytail with a pink bow in the top-right and her makeup fits her beautiful face. A long sleeve shirt, halfway closed up with her bra outline showing and bleached jeans and white tennis sneakers blew me away. It was 100% better than the junk I was wearing. "Hello, Rosa. You look stunning this evening." I said. "Why, thanks. You look good too. I didn't expect a guy to dress out the way you do on a first date." She replies. "Naw, this outfit is grimy and urbanized. I'm not dressed out." I said softly. "Don't say that. You look fine with me. What do you want to do?" She asked. "Errrr...uuummm...errr...uuhhh...uhhhhhhh...Eat in the Greater Unova Region?" I said with confusion. "Sure." She says gently. Me and Rosa take a stroll up north to Nimbasa City. We pass overcrowded streets of Castelia, with foul-smelling people and the desertland with lots of high-rise condos and the famous Join Avenue where we went to buy some goods. We went to Gear Station to go to Unova State and we arrive in less that 10 minutes. We stopped at Modo City with lots of buildings there. We went to Fablos Cohos, a french restruant. We sat down and got our tables and ordered our food. "So, how long you've been in Unova?" I asked. "Pretty much all my life. All my family members grew up here. Unova is the best region on this planet. The best cities, sights and atmosphere is amazing." Rosa replies. "I've grew up in Hoenn. It's a quiet place. Really, it is. Ever since I've graduated college, I moved to Unova to look for a career. I have no family left. My siblings live on the other Earth, my father is in jail for Pokemon theft and my mother is terribly ill. I dyed to graduate college, really. I kept getting bills that I did not know how to pay, working to the limit under minimum wages and going to school at the same time. I moved to Unova to make a better life, you know?" I said, strongly. "Yes, I can see where you're coming from. The only family I have here is my cousin, and he's a drug smuggler. All my family members are all over the world and I lost touch. It's to a point where they even won't send me e-mails anymore. I grew up here and my life is pretty miserable as your's, I guess. Were both the same." Rosa says, with a faint smile. "I guess..."I reply. "What's wrong? I thought this would be fun?" Rosa asks. "I'm just lonely these days. All I have is my buddies from college and they are total idiots. I sit home everyday thinking if I'll ever meet the right person. I'm a desperate person and I feel that when I saw you, it's been a connection. It's like a force in the universe that we were meant for each other. That's how I feel. We just started talking but, I'm a guy who is frank about his feelings. Honestly..." I said strongly. "...That's the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say. I like you too. I really do. I want us to build a steady and great relationship together." Rosa replies.

**Chapter 4: Proposal and Marriage**

Months has flown by and my relationship with Rosa improved greatly. We have been together for a while and have to say, things are going good. But, mylove is so strong for her; I want to propose to Rosa and make her mine forever. So, I went to that fancy jelwery store in Black City and bought a ring that was worth about $36514 PokeDollars. I went to the best resturant in the main Unova region, P'Fote De' Los Vanuos in Driftveil City to get a reservation where I will take Rosa to dinner and propose to her. Then shortly afterwards, I go to the haberdashery on the 10th floor in Castelia's mall to buy a suit so I can look courture and not like a bum when I propose to a woman as beautiful as Rosa. After roaming around, I make it home and call Rosa from my cell phone. I talk to her about that I got reservations and were going to eat. She's overjoyed and says ok. Around 7PM, I get dressed up and ready and I phone Rosa and she said she'll meet me on Peformer Street. I catch a cab to Nimbasa and walk further north-west to meet Rosa on Peformer Street. When I saw Rosa in that black silk dress with high heels and makeup that look the best on her, it was to die for. The best of Rosa i've ever seen is right here and shocked to say, it blew me away. "Hello there, my love." I say in a romanizing voice. "Why, hello my handsome prince. Great to see you this evening." Rosa said, in the same tone. We then cross the Driftveil Drawbridge, talking about past memories. "Me and my cousin would always play around here when we were kids. We would drop rocks of the bridge and watch then splash into the water and laugh." Rosa said. "Yeah, pretty fun, huh? I didn't have time to play in Hoenn when I was a kid. My mom sent me to a private school when I did non-stop work and rarely had time to see the outside world. When I was a teen, I was extremely insecure and dissatisfied with my self-image to a point where I would stay in my room locked up in the dark for months. You had it good compared to me." I said sadly. "Depressing, huh?" Rosa asked. "Yup. My childhood wasn't the best. But, things started to improve in high school. Oh, look there goes the Unova Twin Towers up north." I said. We looked up at the 300 story twin towers with two pokeballs projected into the beacon of light. "I feel like Unova is in my hands and I'm sinking deeply into it when I look at these twin towers." Rosa said. We then go to Driftveil to go to the restruant. We order our food then eat. "So, Garry what type of man do you wish to be?" Rosa asked. "I dunno, I haven't decided on that. But one day I hope to die a happy man who had a lot to live for. Become a great. I'm not into all that Pokemon battling, you know? Become something that everyone will remeber. Do what's never been done." I reply. "Like beat Red?" Rosa replied. "Someone did that already." I reply back. Shortly afterwards the waiter collects our plates and I then get on my knees and pull the ring. "Rosa... You're a great woman and I really enjoy and admire you. I want us to spend our lives together. Will you marry me?" I said. "Oh my god... Yes! I'll marry you!" Rosa says happily. After, our wedding took place 6 months later and we finally got married. We spent the rest of our lives together and we went on to become great ones. We were billionares and very successful and when we died on the same day, they buried us together and we were remebered forever. We lived to become old people and spent the rest of our lives as one.

-THE END-


End file.
